Kingdom Thief
by KorraNation1
Summary: I never knew my past. Who my parents are, who I was and what I am doing here. All I knew is that I had to run, run far away from the place I stole something from. I have stolen things all my life. I was a thief, A notorious thief known for stealing valuable objects. My Raven hair flew behind me in my braid, that is where I get my name from. My name is Raven, or known as Phantom R.
1. Chapter 1

**MY FIRST Crossover STORY. YAH**

I never knew my past. Who my parents are, who I was and what I am doing here. All I knew is that I had to run, run far away from the place I stole something from. I have stolen things all my life. I was a thief, A notorious thief known for stealing valuable objects. My Raven hair flew behind me in my braid, that is where I get my name from. My name is Raven, or known as Phantom R. I live in Paris, which has all of the most valuable paintings and sculptures. I don't steal any old artifacts, they have to have a certain mark my family left with me.

" Come back here Phantom R " A guard screamed at me

I looked behind me and smiled. The amulet of Jehovrea shimmered in my hand in the sunlight, it has the same mark my family left behind on it

" If you want me you gotta catch me" I yelled back

I stopped as I looked ahead of me. A weird like alien creature stood in front of me and the guards ran behind me. I decided to ignore the alien creature behind me and ran right past it. It turned around, his yellow piercing eyes staring me down

_What is that thing _I thought to myself

I remembered the guards behind me and started running again. I ran out of the guards view and hid behind a bush. I turned around and I smashed into someone. She was about to open her mouth to talk but I quickly covered her mouth with my hand

" Don't talk" I whispered to her " Please stay quiet. Ok"

She nodded in response. I removed my hand from her mouth and put my pointer finger up to my lips. She smiled, nodded and did the same. I looked out the hole in the bush and saw inspector Vergier and the guards looking everywhere for me. I smiled at their dumbness. How could grown men not know where to find a 18 year old girl. I felt a tap on my shoulder from the girl behind me. I turned around to see her looking at me with curiosity

" What" I asked her

" Who are you" she asked me in her thick french accent

" Sorry I haven't introduced myself. The names R. Phantom R"

" What. Your THE Phantom R" she exclaimed

" In the flesh but don't get the wrong idea. I don't steal just anything. Only the artworks I need " I replied back

" Makes sense" She said

" Why are you hiding in here" I asked her

" These knights are tracking me down. I have no idea why though" She replied " Now I don't think its safe to go home anymore"

" Why don't you stay with me" I replied " I don't mind"

" Thanks my name is Zestia " she said to me

I took Zestia arm and dragged her out of the bush. I looked around me, Vergier and the Guards were nowhere to be seen. I smiled as I grabbed my hat with the other hand and ran into the darkness

**PLEASE REVIEW. FIRST CROSSOVER. I KNOW THE FIRST CHAPTER IS LIKE RHYTHM THIEF BUT THE NEXT ONE HAS TO DO WITH KINGDOM HEARTS I PROMISE YOU.**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY FIRST Crossover STORY. YAH**

Zestia and I ran to my apartment. I opened the door and snuck into my room.

" I feel bad for intruding" Zestia said

" No problem" I replied " It's only me and my dog living here"

" Your dog?" Zestia questioned me

" Yes, my little partner in crime" I replied

She smiled

" Why do you steal Phantom R" Zestia asks me with concern

" I don't know" I say to her, trying to hide my emotions " I just steal"

" There must be a reason" Zestia said " Nobody steals for fun"

" Maybe I do" I said " Maybe I don't"

" Please Phantom" She said, her blue eyes growing big

I smile at her and walk away. She follows close behind, her eyes lighting up like stars. I go to the balcony and lean against the rail.

" What is wrong Phantom" Zestia asks me

" Its just.." I started " Nothing"

" Phantom. You don't have to hide anything from me" Zestia said " You can trust me"

I smile at her and sigh

" I was very sick as a child. My family left me with no explanation why they left. The only clue to where or why they left was a coin with a strange crest on it.

I looked over at her to see tears forming in her eyes

" I feel so sorry for you" She said her lip quivering " How did you find your dog?"

I smiled

" When I found my dog he was being chased by a cat in an ally. I rescued him, but did not give him a name then, so he called him "dog." The first time I had tried to steal an artwork it was unsuccessful. I tried to escape, but there where too many constables in the way. The dog rescued me. Afterwards, I decided to keep him and named him Fondue after his love of eating and cheese"

" How funny" Zestia concluded " Your dog saved your life"

" Yes he has saved my life many times. I am thankful for that"

" Why were you running away today" Zestia asked me

" You ask a lot of questions" I concluded

" I am a curious girl" She shrugged " I am just interested. Especially your story since you are Phantom R"

I smiled

" I found a new lead that could help me find my family. The bracelet of Tiamat displayed at the Louvre bears the same mark as the coin my family had left me. I travel to the Lourve and stole the bracelet. After I stole the bracelet of Tiamat,I was stopped by Inspecter Vergier who wants to arrest me"

" Who wouldn't want to arrest you. You are a notorious thief" Zestia said

I looked at her and smiled. Those eyes, they looked familier. Like eyes I have seen when I was little. I quickly shook that thought from my head

_Its impossible _I thought

**NVM I LIED LOL. AnYwAy. ReViEw PlEaSe**


End file.
